1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a retrofit unit for light fixtures, in general, and to a retrofit unit which permits fluorescent or similar light bulbs to replace incandescent light bulbs in an angled reflector, stem mounted, goose neck style fixtures, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of light fixtures which are known in the art. These include recessed fixtures, surface mounted fixtures, track-light fixtures and the like, including goose neck fixtures, specifically fixtures manufactured by Abolite or perhaps others. Most of the known light fixtures of this type use incandescent light sources therein. However, incandescent light sources have a short life and are inefficient. The number of lumens generated per electrical watt consumed is not economical and is generally on the order of 14 to 17 lumens per watt.
In addition, these types of light sources generally use a thin filament which glows when heated by electrical power, and tends to burn out or break rather easily.
Also, incandescent light sources tend to generate a large amount of heat which is given off into the surrounding area. This has the secondary shortcoming of producing heat in many places where excessive heat is not desired. Consequently, it becomes necessary to use air conditioning equipment or the like to eliminate this unwanted heat. Thus, incandescent light sources tend to be energy consumers and wasters.
Several types of alternative light sources are known in the art. For example, fluorescent, high-pressure sodium and metal halide lamps and the like are typical. These light sources generally tend to operate quite efficiently and provide 50 to 120 lumens per watt. The lower wattages do not, as a rule, produce excessive heat during operation.
However, these alternative light sources are normally not interchangeable with incandescent lamps or bulbs. For one thing, the different light sources may have different couplings, as is the case with fluorescent lamps. The “Edison-base” coupling which is common on the ordinary incandescent lamp and light fixture will not accept standard fluorescent fittings. Although single ended high-pressure sodium and metal halide lamps are available which can be screwed into an Edison-base socket, they cannot be successfully operated because, typically, arc discharge lamps require a ballast to operate the lamp. Furthermore, inasmuch as the ballast may be relatively large, it usually cannot be mounted within the interior of the fixture.
In order to convert an existing inefficient incandescent lighting system to a more efficient light source, it has been necessary in the past, to replace the existing lighting fixture with a totally new lighting fixture that incorporates the proper socket configuration and ballast assembly in a new fixture.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to develop light fixtures which permit these alternative light sources to be retrofitted into existing electrical system hardware efficiently and economically.